Kiana Araneta
Kiana Araneta (born April 15, 1982) is a Professional Wrestler of Filipino decent, better known by her nickname The Perfect Diva. Kiana is currently working for ROH where she is a former Womans Champion. Prior to her splash into professional wrestling, she experienced a great deal of success as a teenage and lingerie model. Early life Kiana is the eldest of three girls. Her interest in wrestling began at the early tender age of 4, when she would travel with her father throughout Europe, Asia and Canada. She was so inspired by the physical prowess that was required of a wrestler that while in high school she battled and struggled to join the school wrestling team, just to be turned away as the coach would go on record saying that wrestling was mans sport and women didn't belong. She left her ambitions behind and began her studies in law. It wasn't until a match in Australia, where her father was injured severely enough that he would be wheelchair bound that ignited the spark in Kiana once again. This time she would succeed, as she had a name to uphold and a coach to prove wrong. Kiana had travelled to the Untied States with her two sisters, against their fathers wishes, to prove that the Araneta name is that of winners. While in the NWA-Tna, she began her mission by becoming the 2006 Queen of the Hill and then joined forces with her sister Brooke Araneta to become diva tag team champions. After having a falling out with the owner (Sunny), Kiana abandoned her queen title and that of the diva tag titles to head for a new efed with ROH, where she would join forces with Cody, Brooke and Naomi to form The New Era. While in ROH, Kiana would struggle to come to terms with herself and her ability. But after too many screw jobs she would leave the ROH with Cody and sign a contract with Tony Mullen and his GWE. It would be in the GWE that Kiana would obtain the one true glory that had evaded her in the ROH and NWA-Tna, that of women’s champion and the defeating of one Brooke McQueen. With the closing of GWE, Kiana made her way back to the ROH and the women's title. The end of 2007 had been a difficult time for Kiana, losing touch with her family and losing the love of her life to another woman. Finishing and Trademark Moves Sweet Treat™(HBK's sweet chin music) Perfectly Blessed™ (tombstone piledriver) Glorified™ (five star frog splash) Ki-Ryzing™ (huracanrama) Championships and Accomplishments ACWA Hellcat Champion1x, TNA Queen of the Hill, Top 5 Nwa-Tna Rper, Nwa-Tna Diva Tag Team Champion (with Brooke Araneta), ROH top 5 rper GWE Women's Champion GWE Tag Team Champion (with Cody Crow) WoWL Champion ROH Woman's Champion Personal life Kiana has been separated from Professional Wrestling Superstar and Mixed Martial Arts Combatant Cody Crow since January 2008 after the couple's year long relatioship. Over the course of her high profile career, Araneta has been linked to various men although majority of them were false accusations. However, Kiana had finally made her relationship with stable mate Mr Perfect public in early 2008 just after her separation was announced. Kiana spends her time between her homes in NYC and LA where she now resides. During her time off, Kiana has also started her own lingerie company which kicked off its first fashion during the last weeks of March 2008. Much to an alarming success. It included some of the industry's biggest and most celebrated lingerie models, Adriana Lima, Heidi Klum just to name a few. Disclaimer This character is intended for efedding purposes only and is in no way related to Holly Marie Combs. Holly's pic is used as a base image. Kiana Araneta